eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Milim
|conductor = --|image = 7294276305454.jpg}}'Milim '''was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo performed by Harel Skaat. According to Skaat, ''"The song 'Milim' is about separation, of any kind. Separation of lovers, of a family. In Hebrew, 'Milim' means words. The words are the most memorable thing we have after a separation, words are very powerful and they are engraved in our minds and hearts. Sadly, my beloved grandfather suddenly passed away the week of the Israeli pre-selection competition, which gave the lyrics of 'Milim' a very personal and difficult meaning to me." It qualified from the second semi-final in 8th place. In the final, it was performed 25th following Denmark and preceding Portugal. At the close of voting, it finished in 14th place with 71 points. However, it managed to sweep all the categories of the Marcel Bezençon Awards that year. Lyrics |-| Hebrew= Shuv ha’etzev kan, shuv hapakhad kan Vehasof nirkam bekhaloni Zgugit sduka veshuv shtika Muteshet uzruka bedimyoni Haor nirdam, dmaot shel dam sorfot li bagaron Yadit sruta, tikra shmuta Kshe’ani shar lakh et hashir haakharon Hish’art li rak milim, miklat bein hatzlalim Sfarim mesudarim, uvein hakhadarim Hish’art li rak milim, zer shel man’ulim Elohim, hish’art li rak milim Kirot shotkim akhshav, uma lakakht keshebarakht? Ken, ma lakakht? Bamilkhama hazot ulay nitzakht Uma nish’ar li kshe’alakht? Hish’art li rak milim, miklat bein hatzlalim Sfarim mesudarim, uvein hakhadarim Hish’art li rak milim, zer shel man’ulim Elohim, hish’art li rak milim Hish’art li rak milim, miklat bein hatzlalim Sfarim mesudarim, uvein hakhadarim Hish’art li rak milim, zer shel man’ulim Elohim, hish’art li rak milim Gam lakerakh kar, ksheani nizkar Ekh at hayom mulo, mueret betzilo Nishberet bishvilo, et hamilim shehish’art li At akhshav omeret lo Hish’art li rak milim, miklat bein hatzlalim Sfarim mesudarim, uvein hakhadarim Hish’art li rak milim, zer shel man’ulim Elohim, hish’art li rak milim Sfarim mesudarim, uvein hakhadarim Hish’art li rak milim, zer shel man’ulim Elohim, hish’art li rak milim |-| English= The sadness is here again, the fear is here again And the end embroidered in my window Cracked glass panel and silence again Weary and discarded in my imagination The light fell asleep, tears of blood scorch my throat Scratched handle, sloping ceiling When I sing to you the last song You left me only words, shelter between the shadows Tidy books, and between the rooms You left me only words, wreath of locks Oh God, you left me only words Walls are silent now, and what have you taken when you run away? Yes, what have you taken? In this war you might have won And what I was left with when you went away? You left me only words, shelter between the shadows Tidy books, and between the rooms You left me only words, wreath of locks Oh God, you left me only words You left me only words, shelter between the shadows Tidy books, and between the rooms You left me only words, wreath of locks Oh God, you left me only words And even the ice feels cold, when I remember How today you’re in front of him, lighted in his shade Breaks down for him, the words you’ve left me You’re now telling him You left me only words, shelter between the shadows Tidy books, and between the rooms You left me only words, wreath of locks Oh God, you left me only words Tidy books, and between the rooms You left me only words, wreath of locks Oh God, you left me only words Trivia * This would mark Israel's last qualification until Golden Boy in 2015. It is also the most recent Israeli song to qualify with fully Hebrew lyrics. Video Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Israel Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2010